


Right There

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Erogenous Zones, Foreplay, Kennex is Smug, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: <i>John/Dorian, DRN's have erogenous zones in strange places</i><br/>at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

"Right there," Dorian said as John gently brushed a finger down the back of Dorian's neck, pressing lightly as it met his back.

"Here?" John said, moving small circles with his finger on the spot.

"Yes," Dorian groaned. 

"Should I be disturbed that I've seen Rudy touch you here?"

"Rudy wears gloves to neutralize the electric charge on human skin."

"Good to know," John said, smirking as he pushed the spot hard, quickly, twice in a row, watching with satisfaction as Dorian bit his lip.

"And how many of these ... areas do you have on your body?" John asked him.

"Fifty-six," Dorian said. 

"Fifty-six," John said, pausing the motions of his hand on Dorian's neck.

"Don't be intimidated," Dorian said, "You don't need to know them all."

"Intimidated?" John said, pushing his thumb on Dorian's spot, deep pressure making Dorian moan. "Don't worry, I was just figuring out how much time I can spend on each without making us late for work in the morning."

Dorian gasped, "With proper sleep, 3.2 minutes."

"And without proper sleep?" John asked, tapping Dorian's neck with various fingers in light swirls. 

Dorian's body arched as he answered, "7.3 minutes."

John chuckled. "Tell me when my seven minutes are up," he said, and leaned down to kiss the back of Dorian's neck, a gentle scrape of teeth. 

"There's no way I'm lasting seven minutes of this, John," Dorian gasped.

"Sure you will. You're built for endurance," John said, rubbing Dorian's neck with his thumb again. All Dorian could do was moan.


End file.
